1. Field
Embodiments relate to an anthracene-based compound and an organic light-emitting device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs) are self-emitting devices that have advantages such as wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, quick response time, and excellent brightness, driving voltage, and response speed characteristics, and can provide multicolored images.